Sophie
by ilikeyourface1233
Summary: Five years ago, she left him with nothing but a note saying goodbye. Five years since, he's found her, and a surprise.  *Justin Bieber fanfic*
1. Chapter 1

**Justin Bieber.**

Twenty-four years old, and still the biggest celebrity out there. He wasn't that fifteen year old boy in the grey hoodie anymore. Nope. He was a man, a grown man. And time had been very good to him. Sharp, chiseled features, a deep, sexy voice, and a smile that could light up this whole town.

His fan base grew from only teenage girls to adult women after he turned eighteen.

He was still huge in the music business, and his fifth studio album had just been released.

That particular day, he'd finished another mind-blowing concert, and it was time for the meet-and-greet. "Let 'em in," Justin said. Kenny nodded and obediently strode across the room to the locked double doors, as Justin wiped the unattractive sweat off his forehead.

"_JUSTIN!"_

"_OH MY GAWD!"_

"_HE'S SO HOT!"_

The squeals and excited cries seemed to ring out at the same time as the mob of girls hurried into the room. Justin sat up in his uncomfortable wooden chair, an amused smile on his near-perfect face.

"Girls, c'mon now. Let's form a single file line," he said over the noise. The crowd parted like the red sea, as they tried to make a single file line, like he'd asked. Finally, the line was formed, stretching across every corner of the room and out the door. Justin smiled in satisfaction, as he pulled a black Sharpie marker from his back pocket. He used his teeth to take the cap off, then reached his hand out to the first girl in line. "Would you like an autograph?" he offered automatically. At this point in his career, he was plenty familiar with the whole meet-and-greet situation.

The girl, bless her soul, had tears streaming down her face as she walked up to Justin's table. "Could you pl-please sign m-my CD?" she asked timidly, her hands shaking like a baby's rattle as she handed Justin her CD.

"Of course, gorgeous," he said as he pulled her CD closer. No, Justin wasn't a pedophile. But it made him happy to see the young girl blush and giggle, wiping her tears away. He quickly scrawled his name across the front of her CD, then handed it back to her.

"Thank you so much," the girl gushed. She flashed a grin, her hands still trembling as she carried her CD with her out of the room. And the next girl stepped up to the table.

Justin took a picture with her.

And the next girl.

And he signed the next girl's CD, and her shirt.

Plus a picture.

You get the idea.

Justin was familiar with the meet-and-greet routine. It wasn't anything new, and he genuinely liked it. The girls' age range was from a baby girl to the baby girl's mom.

Many of the girls were around Justin's age. But was Justin interested in those women? No.

He'd had a taste of love already. He wasn't looking anymore. Why have the best thing, and then settle for less? Justin had experienced the most amazing love, and he'd let that girl go. She'd been amaz-

No, wait. We'll get to that **later**.

The meet-and-greet went on like usual. Crying fans, hysterical fans, fans who looked ready to pass out. Young and old, they came in excited, and left satisfied, with something autographed or just a picture for a memory.

It was near the end of the line where a young girl stood, a CD in hand for Justin Bieber to sign.

"Hey there," Justin said as he leaned over the table to peer down at the little girl. She looked to be about five years old. She had chocolate brown hair, tied up in twin pigtails on either side of her head. Her dark brown eyes were framed with long eyelashes, and her heart-shaped lips formed a precious, angelic smile. She didn't say a word as she stood on her tiptoes and pushed her CD onto the table surface.

Justin took the CD and pulled it to him to sign it. The whole time, his eyes kept darting up to see the little girl. She looked so familiar. Her eyes, her button nose, her eyebrows, even. But no. She couldn't be familiar. She was just a little girl.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Justin asked her, as he pushed her CD back across the table towards her awaiting hands. Her fingernails were painted with sparkly pink nail polish, to match her pink Justin Bieber shirt. The bottom of her skirt was bedazzled with sparkly rhinestones, and she wore small pink converse shoes. She was precious.

"Sophie," the little girl chirped, her voice high-pitched, like a chipmunk's.

_That name. So familiar._

"Nice to meet you, Sophie," Justin said slowly. Sophie didn't answer, as she held up a digital camera. Justin nodded and got down from his chair to take a picture with her. He held the camera at arms length and smiled wide, and Sophie stood beside him with a cheeky grin. Her grin looked familiar.

And then, when Justin handed Sophia back her camera, she turned her head and pecked his cheek, then skipped off to find her parent. Justin returned to his seat to tend to the rest of the meet-and-greet, but he couldn't help but wonder about Sophie.

"Momma!" Sophie squeaked, as she ran across the lobby to the woman waiting by the front doors of the concert venue. Instantly, a smile grew on the woman's face as she kneeled down to scoop up her daughter.

"How was it?" the woman asked, as Sophie wrapped her arms around her mother's neck.

"Good," Sophie said, holding her camera and CD up. "I got a autograph and a 'pitcher', Momma."

"Let me see, hun." Sophie nodded as she turned the camera to let her mother see the screen. The woman's heart broke a bit to see Sophie and Justin, wearing the same smile on their faces.

"You look great, honey," the woman said, kissing Sophie's cheek. "I'll print this picture out for you when we get home, alright?" Sophie nodded, satisfied. The woman kneeled down to let Sophie walk. She held her daughter's hand and led the way out the door.

"Momma," Sophie piped up. "Daddy's so nice."

"Yeah?"

"Mm-hmm. But I made sure not to call him 'Daddy', just like you said."

"Good job, hun." And as Sophie went on and on to talk about meeting her daddy at his meet-and-greet, the young woman fought back tears as she left the building with her daughter.

Correction.

Hers and Justin Bieber's daughter.


	2. Chapter 2

_July 18th, 2013._

"_You wanna' know something?" Justin asked, a playful undertone in his voice as he plopped down beside her on the couch. Without hesitation, he raised his arm and draped it across her shoulder._

"_Tell me something," she said in response, snuggling closer to him to rest her head on his shoulder._

"_When I first saw you, I knew you'd be mine."_

"_Corny much?"_

"_I'm just telling you the truth."_

_"You're deluded," she said with a playful roll of her eyes. Justin only smiled as he looked at her. His girlfriend of over a year. They'd been through so much already, in that one year. While Justin had been on his third world tour, and Allie had stayed in Atlanta to finish high school, the two had struggled to maintain their relationship. They'd gotten past jealous fans, intrusive paparazzi, and long-distance sadness. That particular day, in fact, was the first day the pair had spent together in two months._

"_You wanna' know something else?" he asked her again, poking her ribs. A surprised giggle escaped her lips as she swatted his hand away._

"_Tell me something else," Allie said, peering up at him, batting her long eyelashes._

"_I'm going to marry you someday," he said, without even the slightest hint of doubt. She stared at him for a moment, in shock. Then, a shy smile crept across her pretty face._

"_Can you promise that?" she asked._

"_I swear to that."_

"Momma!" Allie was snapped from her thoughts by the sound of her daughter in the backseat. She reached up to rub her temples, tears stinging the backs of her eyes at the memory.

"Sorry, baby girl," she apologized, glancing up at the rearview mirror to see Sophie in her carseat. Sophie, who looked so much like her father, even with her arms crossed and an impatient pout on her chubby face. "What were you saying?"

"I was saying," Sophie said, as she played with her camera in her lap. "that there was a lot of girls there to see Daddy." That caught Allie's attention immediately.

"Oh, really?" Allie asked, trying to ask casually, when curiosity burned inside her. It's not like she hadn't expected for girls to be at the meet-and-greet. But not a lot, right? Well, it would make sense. But then again-

"Yeah," Sophie said, interrupting Allie's thoughts again. "And he was hugging them, and he was calling them beautiful."

Jealousy is a curious thing, isn't it? You can tell yourself over and over again that you're over someone, and that you hope they find someone else. You can say it doesn't bother you if that certain person is with someone else. You can lie and try to fool yourself. But the truth is, you care deeply. If that certain person of yours even talks to another person, jealousy tears at your insides, and you feel like shit.

Jealousy reared it's ugly head just then. Allie nodded slowly, trying not to picture Justin hugging other girls, telling other girls they're beautiful, telling other girls he loves them…

"Momma!" Sophie screamed suddenly. Allie's eyes snapped up just in time to see a giant purple bus come to a halting stop right in front of her. Her foot searched for the brake, and she gripped the wheel tight, closing her eyes.

"What the hell?" Scooter Braun yelled, pulling himself up from the ground. "What was that?" Scooter strode over to the front of the tour bus to give the driver a piece of his mind.

Justin rubbed his forehead, where a red spot was forming from having hit his head on the table so hard. Everything had been fine and dandy. After the meet-and-greet had ended, everything was packed up, and the crew boarded the tour bus. Justin had persuaded Scooter to tell the driver to make a pit stop at McDonald's, and Justin had been enjoying his Big Mac when the driver had pulled out of the McDonald's parking lot. Then, out of nowhere, the bus halted, springing everyone forward at least two feet. Poor Scooter had collapsed to the ground, but Justin was in too much pain to laugh. He groaned and looked around for the cause of the sudden stop. He watched Scooter and Kenny get off the bus, and Justin immediately scrambled to the window to see what the problem was.

Apparently, a distracted driver had passed a red light right when the tour bus driver was about to pull out of the parking lot. Luckily, the other driver had stopped just a centimeter away from the side of the bus. Scooter and Kenny were talking to the driver, making sure he or she was okay. Justin would have liked to go out and apologize, but that would be stupid. What if someone saw him. A few people across the street were already standing by, watching and taking pictures of Justin Bieber's tour bus.

And then Justin noticed something. Though he couldn't make out the driver's face, he could see a little girl in the back seat, with dark brown hair and a Justin Bieber shirt.

Sophie.

Justin grinned and knocked on the glass, as if it would get her attention. No luck. Sophie just kept minding her own business in the backseat. Justin was about to turn and go back to his food, when the driver's door opened and a woman stepped out.

Chocolate brown hair that cascaded down her shoulders, halfway down her back. Even from his spot in the tour bus, Justin could see her light brown eyes and her heart shaped lips. She had dark circles under her eyes from exhaustion, and she kept wringing her fingers together.

"_What are you doing with your hands?" Justin had asked, a curious smile on his face as he watched Allie wring her fingers together over and over again._

"_I'm nervous," she admitted sheepishly, looking down to hide the pink blush of embarrassment that spread across her cheeks. Justin smiled and brought his hands to either side of her face, carefully making her look up at him._

"_Don't be," he said quietly. Her hands stopped moving and she dropped them to her sides. Justin smiled and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers ever so lightly, for the first time._

Justin's eyes widened in utter shock as he stared at Allison McGray.

The girl he'd once loved.

The girl he was going to one day marry.

The girl who left him, with only a note written on a napkin, and a broken heart.


	3. Chapter 3

Break-ups are hard.  
>They're awkward and uncomfortable.<br>What if they cry?  
>What if you cry?<br>What if the goodbye sex isn't good?

I kid, I kid.  
>Some people can't break-up with others. Some people have difficulty going up to their boyfriend or girlfriend and saying, "Hey. Things aren't working out." Some people just can't do it.<br>So they resort to writing a note, then leaving in the middle of the night, never to be seen again.  
>The 'never to be seen again' part was Allie's plan.<p>

_November 23rd, 2013.____****_

_ Allie stared down at the napkin in front of her. So far, after an hour of sitting at the desk, with a pen in hand, the napkin only had tear stains. How was she supposed to go about this? How was she supposed to break up with the love of her life? Allie was too wimpy to go up to him and tell Justin to his face that they were over. She was an awful actress; she couldn't do it. So she'd settled for writing him a letter, on the first piece of paper she could find.____**  
><strong>__ It was Saturday night, in a fancy hotel room. Justin was a few blocks away, performing for an audience of four thousand people at the biggest concert venue in the state. Allie had chosen to wait for him at the hotel. Little did Justin know that she planned to leave that very night. Her bags were packed and waiting by the door, and she just had to finish that note before Justin got back.____**  
><strong>__ She wouldn't tell him. For as long as she lived, she promised herself not to tell him about his daughter, who was already growing inside of her.____**  
><strong>__ She would never tell him. She would never see him again.___

-

"We're very sorry," Scooter Braun said, worry etched into every line of his aging face as he hurried out of the tour bus and to the driver's side of the grey Nissan they'd almost crashed into. "Is everyone okay?" Kenny's booming footsteps followed Scooter, Scooter's worry mirrored in his dark face. Allie opened her eyes, so sure she'd died in that car accident. Instead, she was still in her seat, her knuckles white on the wheel. Her gaze immediately snapped up to the rearview mirror to check on Sophie. Sophie seemed unfazed, her eyes full of curiosity as she looked up at the other car. Allie breathed a sigh of relief, before turning to see the two men running towards her.

Shit.

Allie recognized Justin's manager and his bodyguard instantly. The last time she'd seen them was five years earlier. Should she go out and talk to them? Should she drive away before they recognized her? Should she-

"Miss?" Scooter knocked lightly on the window to get her attention. Allie hesitated, internally debating, before looking up to make direct eye contact with Scooter. The change in his expression was almost palpable. Worried one second, and utterly shocked the next. "Allie?" he asked, in a barely audible whisper.

"Hi, Scooter," Allie said back, her tone just as quiet as his. Behind Scooter, Kenny had stopped in his tracks, just staring at her. For a moment, there was only silence. Even Sophie, with no idea who the strange men standing outside the car were, stayed quiet. A pin could have dropped, and it would have sounded like a sonic boom.

"Where have you been?" Scooter asked, his eyes wide.

"Oh, just here and there," Allie said casually, just trying to diffuse the tension. No luck. Kenny and Scooter just stared at her. Suddenly, Sophie, oblivious in her seat, sneezed. Scooter and Kenny turned their gaze to her next.

Scooter and Kenny looked as though their eyes were about to pop out of their sockets. Allie broke the silence.

"Don't tell him," she said quietly, silent pleading in her eyes. "He can't know."

"What's her name?" Kenny asked, his eyes glued to the little girl in the backseat, who looked so much like both her parents.

"Sophie," Allie answered, turning to look at her daughter in the backseat. "Just like we'd always wanted."

"How old is she?"

"Five years old."

"And you never told him?"

"Never. And I'm not about to." Allie turned back around in her seat to look back up at Scooter and Kenny. "You two have to swear to me that you won't tell him." Hesitation crossed over the faces of both men, but they finally gave in and nodded in agreement. Allie smiled, and they returned the smile. Allie couldn't help herself. She opened the car door and stepped out to hug her old friends one last time, before she would never see them in person again.

She had no idea that, inside the tour bus, a man was watching, with hope in his heart for the first time in five years.

-

_**August 19th, 2013.**____****_

_** Justin wrapped both of his arms around Allie's tiny waist and pulled her close, holding her between his legs and leaning back against the trunk of the tree. She leaned back against his chest and made herself comfortable. "How many kids will you want when we're married?" he asked, his eyes wandering around the park before landing on her flawless face. She smiled when she heard his question.**____**  
><strong>__** "Just one," she responded.**____**  
><strong>__** "Boy or girl?"**__**  
><strong>__** "A baby girl."**____**  
><strong>__** "You just want a daughter as an excuse to play with your dolls," Justin teased her, poking her side. Allie laughed and swatted his hand away.**____**  
><strong>__** "Oh, definitely," she said, sarcasm evident in her voice. "Seriously, though. I want a daughter someday."**____**  
><strong>__** "And what do you want to name her?"**____**  
><strong>__** "I don't know. Michelle. Claudia. Olivia. Maddie. Ca-"**__**  
><strong>__** "What about Sophie?" Justin suggested.**____**  
><strong>__** "Sophie?" Allie turned her head to peer up at him from under long eyelashes. "Why Sophie**__**  
><strong>__** "Sophie Bieber sounds nice. Almost as nice as Allison Bieber."**____**  
><strong>__** "God, you're cheesy," Allie said, which earned her another poke to her side. She laughed and nudged him with her elbow. "But I like it. Sophie."**____**  
><strong>__** "Then it's a deal. We'll name our daughter Sophie." **____**  
><strong>__** "What if we have a boy, though?"**____**  
><strong>__** "We'll name him Sophie anyway."**___

Justin stared out the window of his tour bus, his eyes locked on the beautiful woman he'd once been sure he would marry. He stared at the beautiful little girl in the backseat of the car, who resembled him so greatly. He stared and stared, as though staring would make it feel more real. And then, too soon, the woman got back in her car and drove off.

No. He wouldn't let her leave again.  
>He knew, with every fiber of his being, that that woman was Allie.<br>And he knew, somewhere deep down inside of himself, that that little girl was the Sophie Bieber he'd talked about with Allie so many years ago.

He knew, deep down, that that was his daughter.


End file.
